


Birthday Wish

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a birthday present to my friend, Jess, aka @abaddonwithyall on Tumblr. If she's good, maybe next year there'll be smut! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

Jess woke up with a start, sensing a presence in her bedroom. Frozen in fear, she mentally catalogued the contents of her room, coming to the distressing conclusion that there wasn’t anything within reach she could use to defend herself. As her eyes acclimated to the darkness, she saw a figure of a man standing next to her bed. _Holy shit_ , Jess thought. _So this is how I die._

Hoping to use the element of surprise to her advantage, she grabbed the thing nearest to hand and tossed it at the intruder while she desperately tried to climb out of bed and make a run for the door. Her run was thwarted by the covers that tangled around her legs, and instead of running out the door, she landed face first on the floor.

Covering her head with her hands in a feeble attempt to save herself from whatever bloody end she was obviously about to meet, she almost didn’t see the room brighten when the light was turned on. When no deadly blows fell on or around her, she wondered if the man had been a figment of her imagination and peeked between her fingers at her surroundings.

Shoes. Specifically, a man’s shoes. Black, Oxfords, neatly tied with a double knot. Looking up a little further she saw black dress pants, crease still sharp, and then the slightly worn hem of a trench coat.

_Black suit? Trench coat? Did one of my brothers decide to scare the shit out of me by cosplaying Castiel in my bedroom in the middle of the night?_

Jess moved her hands away from her face, suddenly sure that this was all an elaborate prank by Danny or AJ for her birthday. _Well, this would be better than anything they’d do with that fake vagina._

Looking up, Jess’s heart nearly stopped when she saw the face of Castiel, Misha Collins himself, standing in her bedroom. His head was tilted to the side, his eyes squinted slightly, just like Castiel was known to do when he was confused, holding the largest of her stuffed pandas and looking down at her quietly. Jess’s jaw went slack as her brain scrambled. _MISHA FUCKING COLLINS IS IN MY BEDROOM DRESSED AS CASTIEL AND THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!! Wait, why is Misha Collins in my bedroom? I mean, sure, he ripped my shirt off during that photo op at ChiCon, but that was months ago and he’s married with kids and living in LA and this is not LA and WHY IS MISHA FUCKING COLLINS IN MY BEDROOM??_

“I’m not this Misha Collins person you think I am, Jessica. My name is Castiel, and I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

Jess’s mouth opened and closed like a fish while she tried to comprehend what she’d just heard. “But, but, Cas is a character on a TV show. You can’t be Castiel.”

“I’m aware that in your world I am merely a fictional character, but I assure you, I am real.”

Jess let the man’s words sink in for a minute, then worked to untangle herself from her sheets and get off the floor. As she stood up, she grabbed the stuffed panda from the man’s hands and climbed back into bed, as if being in her bed would keep her safe from the mystery standing next to it.

“This has to be some kind of joke,” Jess finally croaked. “Danny and AJ obviously found you and hired you to scare the shit out of me. Fuck, I bet Ash and Kimmy are in on it, too.” Jess pulled out her phone and began texting in earnest. _Yous are all dead to me._

The man sighed in annoyance. “I do not know any of these people you think are tricking you, but if it will help you, I will prove to you that I am who I say I am.”

Jess looked up suspiciously, but her eyes soon widened in alarm as the light in the room dimmed, lightning seemed to flash from nowhere, and on the wall behind the man appeared the shadow of enormous wings. A buzzing filled the air as the man’s eyes glowed a bluish white and thunder rolled, rattling the windowpanes. Just when Jess thought she couldn’t take any more, the thunder and lightning passed, leaving just the man, _no, Castiel_ , standing in the glow from her bedside lamp.

“You’re real,” Jess whispered, suddenly re-evaluating most of her existence.

Cas sat down on the bed next to her and smiled. “Yes, I am.”

“But, why are you here? How did you get here? We don’t have magic in this world. How will you get home? Dean and Sam need you, Cas! You can’t be stuck here!”

“I’m here for you, Jessica. I’ve heard your prayers, your thoughts, and your stories, about me and the man who plays me on your TV show. I’ve tried to come sooner, but without a reliable way to return home, I couldn’t risk the trip, no matter how much I wanted to come. But tonight, your birthday wish opened a door between our worlds. I believe, as long as the door stays open, I can return whenever I want.” Cas gestured towards the closet, and Jess noticed that the door was ajar, even though she had closed it before she went to bed.

Climbing out of bed, Jess approached the door, peeking past it to what lay beyond. What she saw was something she’d seen on her TV several times, a typical bedroom in the Men of Letters bunker. She put one foot carefully onto the floor beyond the threshold, felt the cold cement beneath her toes, and then jumped back into her own room. Looking around, she grabbed one of the pandas from her bed and tossed it on the floor in the doorway, effectively keeping the door from possibly getting blown shut accidentally.

“There. Now we don’t have to worry about the door closing.” Cas smiled, and Jess felt a warmth in her chest at having made an Angel of the Lord smile like that.

Climbing back on her bed, Jess suddenly realized everything that Cas had said. “Wait, you said you’ve heard my prayers, my thoughts, and my _stories_? What do you mean?” Her face turned red and she felt the first hives breaking out over her skin. Her only consolation was the pink flush that spread over the angel’s cheeks, as well.

“I mean that I’ve had a direct link to every thought you’ve had about me for quite some time. I’ve appreciated them, even the ones I might not have understood.” Cas’s eyes darted around the room, avoiding Jess’s gaze as his cheeks flushed even more.

Jess threw her hands over her face, thinking of every smutty story she’d posted on Tumblr, and then thinking of the daydreams and thoughts she hadn’t published. “You heard everything? Oh, my god, I’m so sorry.”

Fingers gently grasped Jess’s wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. Cas gave her a shy smile, and she felt her panic lessen. “It’s okay. I, uh, liked them.”

Jess was shocked. “You did?”

“Yes, I did. That’s part of why I wanted to come and see you. Your stories are so fascinating that I wanted to meet the beautiful soul behind them.”

Jess scoffed and pushed hair out of her face. “No way.”

Cas took her hand and clasped it between his. “Jess, I’ve heard what you’ve been going through lately. So many changes, so many struggles, and I came because I wanted to tell you that you’re special, and you’re beautiful, and you’re smart, and you are loved, and you are not alone.” He crooked his finger and tipped Jess’s chin up with it so she would meet his gaze. “I hear you, even if you can’t hear me, and you are loved.”

Tears rolled down Jess’s cheeks as she looked into the deep blue eyes she’d fantasized about for so long. Her heart raced as they grew closer to her, and her eyes fell closed as soft lips pressed gently against hers. The kiss was tender and sweet, and when it was over, she couldn’t stop smiling. When she opened her eyes, she saw a gummy smile mirroring her own.

Cas’s thumb traced her jaw while his eyes roamed her face. “There she is,” he whispered quietly. “There’s my beautiful girl.” Jess’s cheeks reddened at the reference, and Cas’s eyes had a mischievous gleam.

“Cas! We need you in the library! Sam thinks he’s found something!” Dean’s voice filtered through the closet door, startling both Cas and Jess from their reverie. Footfalls approached, but Cas called out before they entered the bedroom on the other side of the door.

“I’ll be right there, Dean!”

Cas looked at Jess, his shoulders slumped and his eyes sad. “I was hoping we’d have more time, but it appears I have to go.”

Jess put a hand out, stopping Cas from standing. “Wait, will I see you again? Could we keep the door open, and you could come back?”

Cas shook his head and then stared at the door. “I fear if we kept the door open, our world would seep into yours, and yours would be destroyed. However, I hope that if you make the same wish next year, the door may be opened again.” Cas brought a hand up to cradle Jess’s face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I know I will do everything in my power to be on the other side of that door next year.”

He leaned into her and left one last chaste kiss on her mouth, then stood and quickly walked to the door, picking up the panda and holding it to his face for a moment. Reluctantly, he turned to hand it to her, but she shook her head.

“You keep it. Just in case you need a reminder for next year.”

Cas’s smile was brilliant as he brought the panda back to his chest. “There’s nothing that could keep me away, but I will cherish it until I see you again.”

With one last look, he turned and walked through the door, closing it quietly behind him. Jess sat on her bed, shell-shocked, for several minutes, her mind whirling and her heart racing. When her body had relaxed, she stood up from the bed and almost fearfully walked across the room to the closet. With a shaking hand, she grasped the doorknob and turned it, closing her eyes as she opened the door. After a calming breath, she opened her eyes and saw clothing hanging on hangers and shoes piled on the floor.

Jess’s shoulders slumped and she sighed in disappointment. Climbing back into her bed, she turned off the light and huddled under her covers, letting her mind replay everything that had happened. As she drifted off to sleep, she promised herself that she would definitely make the same birthday wish next year.


End file.
